


No Rest For The Rickless

by RublesBubble



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RublesBubble/pseuds/RublesBubble
Summary: Sometimes things don't work out, Rick needs to get his revenge back on those who deserve it.





	1. Morty On The Rise

Revenge, a dish best served cold as they say. And he wasn't always for revenge, especially up against an entire council, but they took it too far this time. Too. Damn. Far.

 

Rick shoves his dazed Morty into the pod, slamming the door shut and punching in a few numbers before placing a helmet on himself. The countdown begins. Gazing through the glass at the poor kid he sighs and shakes his head. Listening to the tick of the timer as the machine begins to light up. Brighter and brighter..

"I'm sorry Morty." He mumbles gently,"They need to pay."

With a harsh flash his vision is whited out. The feeling of being pulled from everything grounded in his own reality washes over him. Not himself but still himself. Every memory flashing before his eyes as if every second was a year. And suddenly he's awake. Staring out the glass door at his own body he squints. Adjusting to the light slowly. Inside Mortys body he could see more clearly, his body wasn't in a constant state of aching. Outside the pod was a connfused looking... Self. Ricks body with Mortys mind stumbling away slightly. His body moving with hesitation as Morty probably can't even come to grips with being in there.  
He pushes the clear door open and climbs out carefully. Stepping onto the garage floor his gaze slowly moved to his hands, flexing his fingers a few times. This was strange but not the most strange thing he's ever felt. With a deep breath he grabs the plasma gun from his desk. He glances at his still dazed looking body. Mortys mind must be running to hell and back in there. It's not that he wanted to, but he knew Morty wouldn't last long in his body so it's best to put him down now. 

But could he really do this? Morty was his best friend, his own grandson. The kid he took on so many adventures, the kid he loved with all his heart. The only one in his family who he wanted to turn out great. He reaches up and grabs Morty.. err- Rick by the collar of his shirt. Pulling him down into a firm hug. Squeezing him as tightly as he could as a well of emotions rolls in his belly. 

"R-rick..? Wh-what's going on Rick?" His tone is soft and his eyes grow wide,"Wh- RICK?!? WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY?!"

"Shh.. Morty, shhh. It's going to be okay." 

Tears well up in his eyes as he holds his former body. Giving him one last good hug before he lifts up the gun. 

"Rick what the hell?!"

He pulls the trigger. Meaning to have shot him through the temple but the sudden struggle made the beam go through the wrong spot. Blood splatters back on Morty. Suddenly the full weight of his old body presses against him with its fleeding breath. Sometimes things like this needed to be done. Sacrifices needed to be made, and he needed a Rick body still. As much as he hated to do this.. He had to.

Dragging the body along he grabs his portal gun,"We'll get back at them Morty, I promise you didn't die in vain." 

He opens a portal and drags the lifeless body along to the other side.


	2. Sick and Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty [Rick] needs to perfect his plan, but needs somewhere to hide out.  
> Time to visit Morty Town.

Morty drags the Rick body along the ground, groaning slightly as his arms and back become sore. It was oddly harder to drag a body in this younger body. But with a bit more work he's able to get the body up into a chair. Strapping him in carefully and moving around the room he found himself in. 

He'd been here before, a few weeks ago that is. The room is dim with a single light from the ceiling. There's a good portion of bootleg equipment, test tubes, beakers, a generator. There's some steps to the left, leading to the ground level floor of the building. Hopefully no other Morty was squatting up there by now.

Pacing back and forth the lays out his strategy silently. He just needed to buy or steal a few circuit boards and micro chips then maybe he could get his plan under way. Make sure the body doesn't fully die, keep it as alive as he can. Walking over to the table of equipment he picks up a test tube full of an yellow-orange liquid and a syringe gun. Turning back to the body he pushed the needle into the neck and pulls the trigger. The fluid flooding into him and making him twitch.

"This should preserve yo-"

"Hhuggnn..Uhg..Rrmmnnty?"

Mortys eyes go wide, taken back by the fact that he was still alive. It was first guilt that settled in his stomach followed by the urge to suppress these initial emotions. And so he did. Setting aside the syringe gun before looking closer at the wound on his old bodies head. Shot just in the right spot to keep him alive but leaving him unable to really do much. Damn it. Well maybe he wasn't in pain?

"Uh.. Morty.. How do you feel?" 

"Rrinnn.. Nnng..Pnn.." 

"Well just stay here and uh try to sleep." 

Morty turns, grabbing a couple weapons before he heads up stairs. He can hear the sounds of street gangs having a yelling match outside. No doubt it was those Morty Town- whatever they called themselves. The ground level was pretty open and empty, after all he didn't really need the extra space. He could always use it as a buffer so no one finds the Rick body though. Having "killed a rick" could get him in a lot of trouble. Mortys just don't kill Ricks, he learned that first hand. 

He heads to the front door and opens it. In one sweeping gaze he can spot three dumpster fires, the shouting Mortys, some standing on street corners in dark hoodies. The poor Rickless bastards. Kicking into the void and wanting something that's so close but so far. Now is not the time for pity though.

He makes his way across the street with confidence, something a normal Morty lacked. Glancing from side to side he starts up the sidewalk towards the Mortys in the hoodies. They could always get their hands on some good things from the Rick district or the lab on the other side of town. 

"Hey, think I could get a few things." Morty kept his head down, his voice hushed.

"Aw jeez, I dunno man. What do you want?"

"A few circuit boards, wires.. A manipulator chip maybe."

"It's gonna cost you, ya know? Things like that don't just- don't just grown on trees."

"Yeah no shit, now-" He pauses. Talk like a Morty. For God's sake remember to talk like one,"I'll pay when I get it. I have more than enough."

With his order set in he turns on his heels and heads back down the sidewalk. God he could use a drink. Putting his hand on his head he tries to sort his thoughts. He's walking for a while, he walks into an area he doesn't remember coming to. A large bright sign above him read "The Creepy Morty". Maybe they sell alcohol.

He pushes the doors open and is greeted by a sight that made him just feel weird. Pink mood lights, Mortys dancing poorly on stages, some chasing others. It takes him a moment before going up to the bar. Despite being in a Morty body he felt like a fish out of water in this situation. When he gets to the bar the bartender gives him a look.

"You're new here."

"Just give me a drink." 

The bar tender blinks a few times and starts making up a drink, the majority of the cup being filled with water.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? I said a drink, not a cup of shit."

"You talk like a Rick.. You're only 14, you can't drink just alcohol." 

"Like hell I can't!" He reaches over the counter and swipes a bottle of liquor. Rushing out of the club with it in hand. This is fine, he just needed to get back home. Mortys steal from each other all the time.


End file.
